Wilson Takes a Break
by welshie
Summary: House suggests that Wilson should take a vacation. HouseWilson.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wilson Takes a Break

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sadly neither House or Wilson belong to me.

Summary: House suggests that Wilson should take a vacation. HouseWilson.

A/N: Set in/spoiler for season four. Any comments or reviews will be gratefully received. Thanks!

House paused before he opened his office door to the balcony. He could see Wilson standing there, just staring out into the distance. It was clear to House that Wilson had lost another patient. Wilson's hands rubbed over his hair before coming to a rest on the balcony wall infront of him. House continued to watch as Wilson's head bowed and shoulders slumped.

House debated for a moment whether to leave Wilson alone. He quickly made the decision to open the door; making sure he tapped his cane loudly against the ground as he approached. Wilson looked across at House, but didn't say anything to him. House could see he was tired, more than tired if he was unwilling to make a preemptive remark to warn House off.

"You ok?" House eventually asked. He didn't know what else to say. They had had the same discussion countless times over the years about how Wilson should be more emotionally distant when it came to dealing with his patients. It seemed futile to re-hash it once again.

"I've had enough of telling patients that they are going to die soon. And I've had enough of stupid committee meetings and pointless paperwork. Apart from that I'm fine." Wilson replied, chuckling mirthlessly.

"So, take a break." House suggested. "Or change specialties." He continued, quickly warming to the idea. "There's a saying you know; 'a change is as good as a rest'. Why don't you just work in the ER for a few weeks? I have no idea why, but Cameron seems to like it."

"I'm sure Cuddy will agree to that!" Wilson retorted. He knew there was no way that Cuddy would let one of her department heads leave their jobs so easily even if it was only on a temporary basis.

"Even better!" House announced, jabbing Wilson's shoulder with the handle of his cane. Wilson looked across at House with wary suspicion. Whatever House was about to say wasn't going to be better at all.

"You could always work with me. I could do with an Oncologist on my team. You can say 'it's not cancer' and the rest of the time we can watch Judge Judy. The others will do all the actual work." House added, "And the best thing of all, I could make you do my clinic hours for me. Fantastic!" House grinned as Wilson first shook his head vehemently and then began to laugh.

"Thanks, House." Wilson replied as his laughter gradually lessened.

"For what?" House was pleased to see that Wilson looked more relaxed, with a smile still on his face.

"For reminding me that I could have a really bad job. I could be working for you!" Wilson shook his head again and sighed deeply. "A vacation would be nice though. I've been meaning to see Mom and Dad for a while. You could go too...if you want." Wilson suggested, blurting it out without thinking. He looked up to see House wearing a matching expression of surprise.

"I have no idea why, but Mom seems to like you." Wilson quickly covered. House considered the idea for a moment before he nodded his head in silent acceptance of the invitation. House wondered how, even when Wilson was having a really bad day, instead of wallowing in self-pity, he thought of others; he thought of him. House suddenly felt an almost overwhelming urge to return the sign of affection. So impulsively he leaned towards Wilson, cupping the back of Wilson's neck with his free hand.

House pressed his lips against Wilson's mouth and kissed him tenderly. Wilson took a step towards him, unconsciously resting his hands on House's upper arms to prevent himself from knocking House off balance. House felt Wilson kiss him back, but it didn't seem strange or shocking. It was only when he realised that Wilson's hands had travelled up from his arms and were now cupping his face, his fingers gently caressing his skin did House break away from the kiss. House then moved his hand from Wilson's neck to awkwardly pat him on his bicep. He quickly turned and walked back towards his office. He looked over his shoulder to see Wilson looking dazed.

"So I'll talk to Cuddy to get us the time off." House stated, not giving Wilson a chance to change his mind and take back the invitation. "Next week okay?" He asked.

Wilson nodded as his reverie was broken by House's question. "Yeah. See if you can get two weeks." Wilson replied, a small smile forming across his face.

"Okay." House returned the smile and walked into his office. Wilson returned to his original position of staring at the view in front of him. A cool breeze picked up around him, but he didn't feel cold. It was as if he could still feel House's warm hand on his neck and soft lips against his. He had lost himself so easily in the kiss. The thought of not kissing House back hadn't even entered his mind.

It suddenly occurred to Wilson that maybe House had kissed him to serve as a distraction. If that was true, Wilson thought, then it had really worked! He was now incapable of thinking about anything else. He wanted more than anything at that moment to follow House and confront him, to ask him why he had done it and what the meaning behind it was.

However one of the qualities Wilson possessed that House didn't, was patience. He decided it would be much better to wait until his bags were packed and they were actually on the road, driving to visit his parents. House would be unable to escape and so would have to give him an answer. Wilson would continue to pester him until he got House to tell him the truth.

Wilson continued to smile to himself as he headed back to his office so that he could clear his work schedule for the next two weeks.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had originally planned for this fic to be a one-shot, but decided to add one more chapter.

Warning: There is one swear word, used twice in this chapter.

As always any reviews/comments are gratefully received. Thanks!

* * *

Wilson didn't bother knocking on House's front door. Instead he moved the bag he was carrying into his right hand so that he could use his key to open the door. He didn't really expect House to be out of bed at that time on a Saturday morning even though he had called House the night before and told him that he had promised his mother that they would make it to her house in time for lunch.

So Wilson had arrived at House's apartment an hour earlier than the set off time. He had even bought some bagels so that he wouldn't have to listen to House whining incessantly about being deprived of having breakfast. He opened the door and stood still for a few seconds to check if there was any activity inside the apartment. He was met by complete silence so he headed into the kitchen to drop off the bag of bagels and to start the coffee machine. Wilson then walked into House's bedroom. He chuckled as he saw the sight of House sleeping soundly. The blanket had slid half-way off the bed and it looked as if he had followed it instead of just pulling it back towards him.

Wilson let him sleep as he travelled around the bedroom collecting the clothes that House would need for their vacation. He left them in a neat stack at the foot of the bed and then sat down next to House. Wilson reached out, his hand gently touching House's cheek, feeling the contrast between smooth and stubbled skin beneath his fingertips. He felt a pang of guilt as he watched House doze. He looked so comfortable, sprawled out in the soft, cozy bed. House suddenly shifted onto to his left side and before Wilson had a chance to react, his hand was trapped between House's cheek and the pillow under his head. Wilson let out a yelp of surprise before pulling his hand free.

"Wilson!" House whined against the blanket. "It's Saturday. Leave me alone and let me sleep some more." Wilson smiled briefly at the fact that House did not have to open his eyes to know that he was there.

"No, we need to leave soon." Wilson argued as he gently shook House's arm.

"No, I need to sleep."

"I brought breakfast with me. And the coffee should be ready by now." Wilson said in his most soothing tone of voice. House slowly opened one eye and sniffed the air. The strong aroma of coffee was gradually drifting into the bedroom.

"Your manipulative tactics will not work on me!" House exclaimed even though he had opened his other eye and seemed wide awake.

"You have precisely fifty minutes to get ready and eat breakfast..." Wilson stated as he glanced down at his watch. "...or I will go without you!"

"How would I cope without you for two whole weeks?!" House said melodramatically.

"You wouldn't." Wilson retorted. He was rewarded with House shrugging his shoulders as if he agreed with Wilson's assessment. House then sat up and Wilson found himself almost face to face with him. Wilson couldn't help thinking that all he had to do was turn his head a little and lean forward and he would be able to press his lips against House's mouth. He glanced across at House and saw that he was looking back at him; his clear blue eyes blinking, carefully studying the expression on his face.

"I'll er...give you some space. I have bagels to toast." Wilson quickly said, relieved that he had managed to think of an excuse to leave the room. He knew that House didn't want an audience while he struggled out of bed and they still needed to talk about the kiss on the balcony the day before. He didn't know how House felt about it and he didn't want to risk messing up their already complicated relationship.

Wilson walked into the living room after pouring himself a cup of coffee and toasting some bagels for the both of them. He sat down on the couch and channel surfed while he ate his breakfast. House finally emerged; freshly showered and dressed, carrying a small bag which he dropped off next to the couch. He then joined Wilson after getting his own coffee and food. He grabbed the remote control from Wilson's hand and settled on a show he liked.

"All this niceness is..." House's voice trailed off, pointing to the mug in his hand.

"Nice?" Wilson suggested.

"Annoying." House corrected, shaking his head. "And unnecessary."

"It's in my own self interest. We can't be late. You haven't seen my Mom when she's angry." Wilson said lightly. House was about to speak, but quickly closed his mouth when he looked across to see Wilson smiling warmly at him. The same feeling of affection towards Wilson washed over him with just as much force as the day before. He abruptly looked away, down at his thigh as if it was bothering him.

"House? Are..." Wilson began, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"We should go then." House interrupted, switching the television off after he stood up. He picked up his bag and headed to the front door where he had left his cane the night before. He grabbed his cane while he waited for Wilson to walk out of the apartment. He silently chided himself to get control of his emotions as he locked the door. He was sure that Wilson would notice soon enough and the ensuing awkwardness would be only amplified by having to spend the following two weeks together.

Wilson had already started the car by the time House had sat down in the passenger seat. House made himself comfortable, throwing his bag onto the backseat before scanning the radio stations for a song he didn't completely hate. He noticed that Wilson remained silent as he flicked between songs; barely listening for long enough to know what the song was, let alone if he liked it or not. It made him stop what he was doing and he took a Vicodin to ease the steadily increasing ache in his leg instead. He then gazed at the view out of the window, his head turned away from Wilson.

They continued their journey in silence, which was occasionally broken by Wilson unconsciously humming along to whatever song was playing on the radio. House finally felt himself relax as the music and warm sunshine soaked into his skin. Wilson stole a glance at House. He saw that he was slouched comfortably in his seat which gave him the courage to take a deep breath and ask the question that had been on his mind for hours.

"House?" Wilson said casually as if he was just going to ask if he could change the radio station.

"Hmm." House replied absently, still staring at the view rushing past him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Wilson asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Wilson." House paused, unwilling to say anything else. "Do we have to talk about it now?" A thought suddenly occurred to House. "Is that why you waited until we were in the car?" House added, surprised that Wilson could still ambush him so easily.

"Yes." Wilson replied quickly, refusing to let House derail the conversation. "Tell me why you did it."

"I wanted to." House knew that lying to Wilson was pointless as he had an amazing ability to immediately see through his lies.

"That's it?! That's all the explanation I'm going to get?!" Wilson exclaimed when he realised that House wasn't going to say anything further on the matter.

"Why did you kiss me back?" House responded, focusing his attention back on Wilson.

"I wanted to." Wilson retorted in a child-like manner. House rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, knowing that Wilson wouldn't give up. He would continue to pester him until he got a satisfactory answer.

"You were having a shitty day. You asked me to go on this trip with you. I kissed you and you kissed me back." House turned his body towards Wilson, but he was still unable to look directly at him.

"That's what happened, not why." Wilson persisted.

"Even though you were having a shitty day, you wanted me to go on vacation with you." House then added quietly, "I didn't think about it. I just wanted to reciprocate."

"By kissing me?" Wilson asked glancing across at House.

"Yes. Can we stop talking about this now? Please?!" House pleaded.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" Wilson blurted out.

"Do you?" House deflected, already feeling he had admitted too much. Wilson sighed with exasperation. He hadn't expected a profound admission from House, but it had been such hard work to get even that tiny piece of information from him.

Wilson looked across at House, who was back in his original position, facing away from him. They both carried on their journey in silence, afraid to say anything that would restart the difficult conversation. Wilson almost wished he had never asked House in the first place because the very idea of House kissing him again had sent his mind reeling.

"Why did you ask me along on this trip?" House suddenly asked.

"I...I didn't want to go without you." Wilson confessed as the word reciprocate continued to tumble about in Wilson's mind.

"Are we there yet?" House asked.

"Nearly." Only when Wilson turned the corner onto the block where his parents lived did he realise the other meaning behind House's seemingly innocuous question. Wilson soon found a space and parked the car. He remained still for a few moments, trying to regain his composure before he turned off the engine. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his body towards House. House let out a deep breath as he too unbuckled his seatbelt.

"House." Wilson said quietly as he leaned forward and cradled the back of House's head with his left hand.

House knew that this time, if he closed the gap between himself and Wilson, it could not be brushed off as simply acting on impulse. It proved to them both that he wanted this, wanted Wilson. It was something that he had tried his best not to think too much about. However he had no choice, but to face it now. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the sensation of Wilson's fingers skimming lightly over his hair. His heart rate increased as he imagined kissing Wilson again.

Wilson suddenly felt House's hands reach up to cup his face. House then pressed his lips against Wilson's mouth. The kiss was definitely not like their first kiss. It began deliberately, slowly, but suddenly changed and became more passionate as House impatiently tugged at Wilson's shirt to pull him even closer towards him. Tongues explored mouths and fingers trailed across increasingly warm skin. A charged, heated silence enveloped them in the car. Wilson finally moved away after several minutes had passed and pointed to a house across the street as he tried to catch his breath.

"Can't miss lunch, remember!" Wilson said even though he would have happily stayed in the car with House.

"Right, lunch." House nodded his head. Wilson was about to open his door when House grabbed his wrist. "Just give me some time to get used to this, okay?" He added quietly, uncertain how Wilson would react.

"So...no plans to ask me to elope with you?" Wilson joked, lifting the atmosphere between them.

"You're an idiot." House responded even as he smiled back at Wilson.

Wilson got out of the car making sure he didn't forget House's bag from the backseat as well as his own from the trunk while House made his way out of the car. They crossed the quiet street together.

Wilson dropped the bags and rang his parents' doorbell before moving back to stand next to House. They could both see a flurry of activity behind the glass window of the front door as his mother rushed to finish what she was doing to answer the door. Wilson felt just like a giddy, lovesick teenager as House took hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers before suddenly letting go when they both saw the door being opened by Wilson's father.

* * *

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There will probably be one or two more chapters to this fic. But I'm tempted to add 'the end' at the end of this chapter just to be consistent with the first two chapters!

* * *

As the front door opened, Wilson and House were greeted with a big smile from Mr. Wilson. House took a step back so that Wilson could grab the bags and walk into the hallway before him.

"Jamie!" Mr. Wilson said, greeting his son warmly.

"Hey Dad." Wilson replied.

House felt a little embarrassed to be standing there watching father and son hug. They both looked so happy to see each other; House felt as if he was intruding somehow. He also felt envious as he saw the bright smile on Wilson's face. He didn't have anything approaching a close relationship with his own father. He couldn't even remember if they had ever greeted each other in such a way.

"Greg, it's good to see you again." Mr. Wilson said as let go of his son and turned his attention to House. House moved his cane to his left hand so that he could shake Mr. Wilson's outstretched hand.

"Good to see you too." Normally House hated making small talk and exchanging pleasantries, but the few times they had shared a conversation over the years, he had discovered that he actually liked Wilson's father.

"Tell Jamie he's late!" A female voice called out sternly from the kitchen. Both Wilson and his father rolled their eyes at the same time. House couldn't help, but chuckle at how alike they were, not only in appearance, but personality too. Mr. Wilson looked like his son. He had similar features, but with grey hair and blue eyes instead. They also had the same sharp intelligence and dry sense of humour.

"Sorry, Mom." Wilson knew better than to argue with his mother over something so trivial.

"Jamie, take your bags upstairs." Mrs. Wilson continued as she moved into the doorway of the kitchen. She looked just as elegant as House remembered. Her dark, shoulder length hair was still in the same neat style and her make up was immaculate. Even though she was a petite woman, she had a straight forward way of speaking which had been useful to control and be in charge of a houseful of men. "I have one more thing to do and then we can eat."

"House, you can wash up in there." Wilson pointed to a door across the hallway. House nodded his thanks to Wilson. It gave him a chance to take a pill in private without having to discuss his Vicodin intake with Wilson's parents. The long car journey that morning had made his leg ache even more than usual. Wilson headed up the stairs to the first floor with their bags.

By the time House had walked into the dining room, Wilson's parents had both sat down at the table, serving food and drinks for each of them. House sat down in the nearest empty chair and took in the sight of roasted vegetables being piled onto his plate. His stomach rumbled as he realised he only had a cup of coffee and one bite of his bagel before starting the trip earlier that morning.

"It looks amazing, Mrs. Wilson." House stated as he looked at the numerous dishes on the table. It was obvious that her son shared her ability to cook.

"Call me Hannah. Mrs. Wilson is a bit too formal now don't you think?" House's brow furrowed in confusion. He had only ever called her Mrs. Wilson, but he couldn't remember Wilson telling him that her name was Hannah.

"Hannah is her middle name." Mr. Wilson explained when her saw the puzzled look on House's face. "And you should call me Andrew, Greg." He added.

At that point Wilson returned from upstairs and sat down next to House. Hannah handed him a plate filled with food and Wilson eagerly began to eat.

"So how is work going?" Andrew asked barely hiding his concern. He had not talked to his son the night before so he didn't know why he had suddenly wanted to visit them.

"It's okay." Wilson said in between mouthfuls of food. "Busy, the usual."

"And everything else?" Hannah persisted.

"Everything else is fine. I had some time off and thought I'd visit you both." Wilson explained. He smiled at his parents hoping to reassure them.

"Greg?" Hannah then looked in House's direction to get confirmation that Wilson was telling the truth.

"He's not lying to you Hannah." House answered with a shrug of his shoulders. It was perhaps not the whole truth, but he didn't see any reason to make them worry. The vacation was sure to help dispel the black cloud that had recently formed over Wilson. House also found it funny that even though Wilson had moved out of his parents' home a long time ago, the minute he stepped back into it, he was treated like a young child. He knew Wilson's parents were simply showing their concern, but he was certain he would tease Wilson about it whenever he got the chance.

"Mom, I thought you only let family..." Wilson's head had snapped up when he heard House use his mother's name.

"Well Greg is almost one of the family." Hannah explained. Wilson could only stare at House in shock, wondering if he had told his parents about the recent change in their relationship. House simply looked back at Wilson as if he was insane.

"What?" Wilson asked, still bewildered.

"You've known each other for long enough." Hannah continued. It was only when Wilson sighed with relief did House understand why Wilson had reacted in that way. He then had to quickly take a drink from his glass to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Lunch continued without further incident. House talked about his most recent patient, careful to leave out the more gruesome aspects of the case. He noticed how Hannah and Andrew's faces shone with pride as he explained how he would often ask Wilson his opinion about his cases. None of Wilson's ex-wives had worked in the medical profession so the only way Wilson's parents would find out anything about his job was if he volunteered the information himself. House suddenly realised the reason why Wilson chose to talk to him when he lost one of his patients. He was the only one who could possibly understand what Wilson was feeling.

House finished by telling them what a good doctor Wilson was and how deeply he cared for his patients. House looked down at his nearly empty plate as he spoke. He had meant every word, but he had never said them directly to Wilson before and in such terms. When House finally stole a glance at Wilson, he saw him blushing self-consciously. House wondered why he had never told Wilson before as it was clear that his respect mattered greatly to him.

House excused himself after dessert and coffee had been consumed. He wanted to give Wilson some more time to catch up with his parents. Wilson seemed more relaxed than he had done in a long time. House enjoyed seeing him laugh even if was at Wilson's own expense as Hannah had related several embarrassing childhood stories as they drank their coffee. He also needed to have some time alone to think about everything that had happened between them that morning. So he used the excuse that he needed to rest his leg for a while.

He managed to go up the stairs by grabbing on to the handrail and hopping up each steep, narrow step on his left foot to save further strain on his right leg. He finally reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to the nearest room. He spotted his own bag at the foot of the bed as well as two towels and an extra blanket on a chair nearby. He guessed that it was Wilson's handiwork which is why he had taken a while to go downstairs for lunch. He opened his bag and fished out his mp3 player. He thought listening to music might work to slow down his mind. He removed his sneakers and laid down on the bed. As he made himself comfortable he took in his surroundings. He was sure that it was Wilson's old room even though the only real signs that he had occupied it were a high school graduation photograph along with another one from Wilson's time at med school.

House picked a random song and closed his eyes. He could feel himself drifting off peacefully, his stomach full after a large lunch. However the music was loud enough to stop him falling asleep completely.

Wilson opened the bedroom door to see House lying down on the bed. At first, he thought House was fast asleep, but he then saw him tapping out a drum beat with his fingers on his stomach. Wilson smiled as he walked into the room and nudged House's left foot with his hand. House opened his eyes as he pulled the earphones out of his ears. Wilson nudged his foot again in a silent request for House to get up and give him some space to sit down on the bed. Instead of complying, House shifted across, rolling on to his side. He gave Wilson no other option, but to lie down next to him.

"Hey, you used to look like that when I first met you." House said, pointing in the direction of the med school photograph of a young, grinning Wilson.

"Used to?!" Wilson retorted after he turned his gaze to the small wooden desk in the corner of the room. "Are you saying I look old now?"

House simply nodded his head and smiled at Wilson's failed attempt to look appropriately offended.

"So, what did you talk about?" House asked, quickly changing the subject.

"My Mom told me one of my cousins is pregnant. Also some guy down the street got busted for growing dope in his apartment and Mom and Dad are thinking about going on a cruise. That was it." He knew House didn't care about what they had discussed in his absence so he explained their conversation as concisely as possible.

"You didn't tell them about us then?" House asked carefully. He knew all about Wilson's propensity for going headlong into relationships, naively hoping everything would work out regardless. House also knew about Wilson compulsion to tell the truth no matter what the personal cost to himself.

"No. I need some time to decide what to do. The first I'd even thought about it was at lunch."

"I could tell. Watching you freak out is funny!" House chuckled.

"We... could wait a while." Wilson pondered. "It will be a miracle if we don't try to kill each other during the next two weeks. If we are both still alive..."

"...and not seriously injured..." House added.

"...we can think about telling them then." Wilson finished, pleased that they had reached an agreement so quickly.

'But before they buy the tickets for the cruise though." House teased and grinned at Wilson's dismayed reaction.

"House!" Wilson admonished. Any further words from Wilson were stopped by House's right hand curling around Wilson's waist and his mouth capturing Wilson's lips in a kiss. Wilson thought he really could get used to having House's body pressed against him, sharing passionate kisses. It was already so comfortable and easy between them, even talking about their relationship wasn't as daunting as he had imagined it would be. His mood had been lifted by being on vacation and he felt young and carefree again. He wanted to feel like that always.

At that moment Wilson heard his name being called. He quickly pulled away from the embrace.

"My parents are downstairs!" Wilson hissed at House.

"I know!" House whispered back, rolling his eyes.

"If they catch us..." Wilson trailed off. The thought was too horrible to contemplate. He'd rather explain to them how and why they were together and give them a chance to get used to the idea than find out in such a shocking way.

"I feel like a teenager again." House complained, sighing with disappointment as he released Wilson from his grip.

"I thought the same thing earlier." Wilson chuckled as he sat up and pushed himself off the bed.

"I guess sneaking around for the next two weeks could be fun!" House said suggestively.

Wilson was about to leave the room, but he turned around to face House. He then leaned over and resting his hand gently across House's forehead, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"It's weird." Wilson muttered to himself as he stood up straight. He didn't find the act of kissing House odd, but rather the fact that he could now kiss and touch House whenever he wanted, something he had never thought possible until earlier that day.

"In a good way, I hope." House replied, a little perturbed at Wilson's comment.

"Yes, in a good way." Wilson placated House by bending down to kiss him again.

He heard his father calling him once more, so he reluctantly pulled away, leaving House to close his eyes and this time fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had originally intended for this to be a longer final chapter, but it's taken me forever to even post this bit! I'm pretty sure there will be only one more chapter after this one.

As always, thanks for the lovely comments/reviews!

* * *

House and Wilson's two week vacation had gone by in a whirl. Wilson had to admit that sneaking around with House had been fun. Sharing furtive, promise-filled kisses when no one else was looking had added excitement to their already charged relationship.

Wilson had never seen House smile so much before and that in turn had lifted Wilson's mood and made him feel better than he had felt in a long time. Wilson had briefly worried about spending so much time together, constantly in each others company, but that fear had not come to fruition as the few instances of petty bickering had been easily curtailed by Hannah.

However on their last day at his parents house, Wilson caught House brooding as he packed away his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked after he had prodded House on the arm. "Have you lost something?"

"Hmm, no." House answered as he was snapped out of his reverie.

"House." Wilson coaxed. House's brow was still furrowed, still debating whether to say what was on his mind.

"So… no serious injuries." House began. Wilson was confused for a second before he recalled their conversation in that same room two weeks earlier.

"Yeah." Wilson eventually replied.

"Are you going to tell them?" House asked, looking directly at Wilson.

"I should." Wilson answered. His parents deserved to know the truth and he didn't want to keep their relationship a secret as if he was ashamed of his feelings for House.

"You actually get on well with your parents." House said as he sat down on the bed next to him. "Do you really want to risk that?"

"They'll understand…eventually." Wilson shook his head, conceding that House did have a valid point. He had always shared a close relationship with his mother and father, especially since his older brother had gone missing. But if he was being honest with himself, he had no idea how they would react to the news.

"I know what it's like to see the disappointment on their faces." House whispered sadly.

"My parents aren't…"

"…like mine, I know that." House interrupted. "But it's still a big risk Wilson."

"I thought you were all about honesty." Wilson protested.

House didn't reply. Instead he reached out for Wilson's hand, letting their joined hands rest on his left knee.

Silence drifted over them as they both considered all the possible consequences. Wilson knew that House would always think that the worst case scenario was inevitable. But he also realised that that House was just trying to protect him from getting hurt. Wilson hated that real life concerns were suddenly intruding into their relationship.

"Look, if you want to tell them, it might be better when I'm not here in their home." House finally said.

"I guess I could wait a while longer." Wilson suggested, still unsure about what he should do.

"You were right about being honest." House replied.

"I don't want to upset them."

"I'm sure they just want you to be happy." House added.

"Hey, not helping here!" Wilson objected, looking across at House. But a brief smile crossed his face as he thought about what House had just said.

"It's up to you." House said as he shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Wilson would make the right choice for himself.

"I am happy." Wilson admitted even though he didn't think that House would say that he was happier now too. He knew better than to expect that.

House simply nodded his head and let go of Wilson's hand so that he could stand up. He then finished putting the last few items in his bag. His eyes scanned the room to make sure he wouldn't leave his cell phone behind.

"Ready to go?" House asked as he picked up his bag from the bed.

"We've been ordered to stay for lunch." Wilson responded, smiling as he saw the dismayed look on House's face.

"You made me wake up early to pack my stuff when you knew Hannah wouldn't let us go!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Wilson chuckled as he also stood up.

"It's a good thing your mom is such an amazing cook." House then picked up his cane that had been resting against the wall near the bed and slung his bag over his shoulder before he headed for the door.

"House, I'm not going to tell them. Not yet. It's too soon." Wilson hoped that House wouldn't misconstrue the decision he had made and feel rejected.

"Okay." House simply said after he turned back to face Wilson. He reached out and pulled Wilson towards him. House kissed him tenderly, expressing everything he needed to without having to say the words. Wilson was grateful for the act of reassurance. Relief washed over him as he felt the comfort and understanding in House's gentle touch as their fingers intertwined.

"Okay." Wilson repeated as they broke apart. He once again felt more at ease as they both walked out of the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was really tempted to write a deleted scene/alternative ending type chapter with Wilson telling his parents about him and House, but I decided it wouldn't be realistic if it only took one conversation for his parents to accept and approve of them being together.

Anyway, this is the final chapter. Thanks for all the lovely feedback!

* * *

House waited inside the car while Wilson said his farewells to Hannah and Andrew. House was sitting in the driver's seat with the keys already in the ignition. He knew that Wilson would question why House had volunteered to drive, especially as he had said on numerous occasions that he didn't want people to think that he owned such a boring and uncool car. In his mind, a voice that sounded just like Wilson provided the retort that he obviously didn't mind being driven around in his boring and uncool car.

House had a good reason why he wanted to drive. He was relieved that the issue of whether Wilson would tell his parents about their relationship had been sorted out with relative ease. It wasn't as fun being a spectator of one of Wilson's epic freak outs when he was part of the cause anymore. But there was something else he needed to ask Wilson. He really didn't want to as one awkward, difficult conversation per day was his usual limit. However just as Wilson, the evil genius had brilliantly illustrated two weeks earlier; being trapped in a car with no choice, but to answer the question did get the desired result.

House looked in the direction of the porch to see Wilson with his parents. Ordinarily he would've found the sight of petite Hannah on tip-toes, trying to reach up to hug her six-foot tall son amusing, but it was making him feel more impatient and nervous. He just wanted Wilson to hurry up so that they could start their journey. After what seemed like an eternity, Wilson finally ventured down the path towards his car. House heard Hannah call out for Wilson to promise to call her once he arrived home safe and sound. Wilson only nodded his head, vaguely waving at his parents without turning around. He then walked around the back of the car, putting his bag in the trunk before sitting in the passenger seat.

"Seriously, how long does it take to say goodbye to _two_ people?!" House complained. Wilson decided to ignore the comment and concentrated on the fact that House was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Wow." Wilson simply said, unable to hide his smile. He crossed his arms, eagerly awaiting House's explanation.

"Save it. I've already had the conversation in my head. Boring and uncool. Yadda, yadda, yadda." House replied, hoping to distract Wilson. He rolled his eyes as Wilson's smile grew wider.

"Fantastic! Can you play out my side of the conversation more often? It would save me so much time and effort."

"Nah, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your chance to annoy me." It was so easy to fall into their back and forth routine that for a moment House was lulled into a false sense of security. He returned the smile and Wilson immediately grabbed his chance.

"So…any reason why you want to drive?" Wilson asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"It's my good deed for the year." House evaded as he started the engine. "You can choose the station, but no news or talk radio or you'll have to make your own way back." He warned as he moved away.

- - - - -

House waited for as long as he could, but the situation was really testing his patience. He had no idea how Wilson had coped during the drive up to his parents' home. He finally decided that they were close enough to their destination. Testing the water wasn't really his style; direct and straight to the point would be best way to go.

"Do you want to move in with me?" House suddenly asked. He kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead as he spoke.

"What did you just say?!" Wilson exclaimed in disbelief as he turned to look at House.

"Move your stuff into my apartment. Live together." House clarified. Wilson felt as if time had slowed down as the words were gradually processed in his mind. He automatically reached over to switch the radio off. He wished that House could pull over to the side of the road and stop the car. His mind then went blank, unable to find the words to form a suitable response. House waited for a few excruciating seconds before he had to put an end to his misery. "Wilson, say something."

"Give me a minute to think." Wilson answered as he was jolted out of his stunned state.

"You don't need a minute to think." House snapped back. He had called Wilson an idiot many times before, but he had never once thought that Wilson was slow on the uptake. "You can say whatever you want." House tried his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He began to think that Wilson just wanted to let him down gently.

"No I can't." Wilson retorted. "Whatever I say will be the wrong thing." He then rubbed his hands over face.

"I know what you're thinking. Either you move in with me and we'll mess everything up in record time. Or if you say no, I'll assume that you've had second thoughts about us." House had known Wilson for long enough to know how his mind worked.

House had told Wilson two weeks earlier that he needed time to get used to the change between them. Wilson began to wonder if that was true for him too. He had thought he had adapted well, but being on vacation together for a couple of weeks and the day to day reality of living together were not the same thing at all. However the alternative was to hide and censor his feelings; too scared of putting any pressure on their relationship. Wilson knew he had only two options, play it safe or risk it all.

"House, what do you want?" Wilson quietly asked after a long period of silence. He had noticed how carefully House had worded his question. How he had done his best to give none of his own feelings away. Wilson needed to know that House felt as he did.

"I want you to say yes." House wasn't exactly the most idealistic person in the world, but the past two weeks had given House a glimpse of a possible future where he could be with Wilson all the time. The only thing he wanted at that moment was to be able to wake up with Wilson every morning.

"Yes." Wilson said. A smile slowly crept over House's face. He had gotten the desired result. He glanced across at Wilson to see that he had a matching grin on his face.

- - -

As soon as House had parked his car in front of his apartment, Wilson held out his hand for the car keys.

"I can pack up some of my things now. Just a few clothes…" Wilson glanced down at his watch as he calculated how much time it would take to pack some of his clothes for work and his books. He knew filling the apartment with the rest of his 'sentimental junk' as House would put it, wouldn't be appreciated anyway. It would have to be done gradually, secretly so that House wouldn't notice straightaway.

"It can wait." House interrupted, refusing to hand over the keys.

"It won't take long." Wilson replied. "I think an hour maybe, two at the very most."

"It can wait." House repeated, this time his voice was quieter, but full of intent. As far as House was concerned, they were not expected back at work until the following morning, so he was determined not to waste another minute or even a second. House didn't wait to see the look of comprehension on Wilson's face. He simply handed Wilson's keys back to him before opening the door and climbing out of his seat.

"Oh!" Wilson exclaimed as he gazed at the empty seat next to him. Wilson decided that their bags could stay in the trunk and quickly locked the car. Wilson jogged the short distance to catch up with House who had already gone inside his apartment building.

It seemed that neither of them could wait to get inside the apartment. House tried in vain to unlock the door to his apartment and twist the handle while Wilson kissed him passionately. Wilson didn't do anything to help House with his continued fumbled attempts, preferring to keep his body pressed against House's instead.

"Can't open the door if you're in the way." House said as he eventually gave up, a breathless chuckle leaving his lips. Wilson simply took a step to the side so that he could reach the handle while House turned the key in the lock.

Finally the door opened with House leading the way inside, pausing only to let Wilson kick the apartment door shut. House abandoned his cane in favour of holding onto Wilson as they hurriedly made their way to the bedroom. They were both glad that their vacation wasn't ending just yet. Real life and all it's problems could wait for a few more hours.

* * *

the end


End file.
